madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
POM; Parent Hunt, Chapter nine
Chapter nine of POM; Parent Hunt. Plot While the Animal Militia were busy Private had went to Nigel's house near the zoo, he was gazing out a window in thought, "mom, dad, where are you?" he said to himself, he could hear kids' cheerful voices, they were leaving the zoo playground, he would recall those days when he was younger, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico would sit on the bench and look after him while he was making sandcastles in the sandbox, when it got colder they would always wrap Private's neck with a soft woolen scarf to keep him warm, or when he got sick Skipper Kowalski and Rico would stay by his side day and night, checking on his sore throat, giving him his favorite fish pastilles and tell him some funny stories, or when he broke his foot during one of their first adventures in New York! yes Skipper Kowalski and Rico each took him in their arms (taking turns too), brought him back to HQ and lied him down in the lowest bunk, two hours later they brought him a brand new Lunacorn plushie, the one Private always wanted to have. He then went inside and looked at family portraits Nigel had on the wall, Private noticed Nigel with two familiar-looking penguins which Private had a feeling were his parents, he picked up some portraits which showed Nigel with the same penguins, "Private..." a ghostly voice called, "mom?" Private gasped, although startled he recognized that voice as the female penguin from his dreams, "Private..." a new voice called, which Private noticed sounded like a man and had a good guess as to who it was, "dad" he said to himself, "Private, you need to stand up for people in need, especially those in trouble with the Lourinhã Empire" his father's voice says, "Skipper, Kowalski, Rico" Private said to himself, suddenly he heard what sounded like vehicle noises outside, though he couldn't help but notice they sounded familiar, looking he saw three of the empire's starfighters passing by, "uh oh, this can't be good" he says as he took off to animal MI6 to warn them, but not before taking some of Nigel's photos of his parents. Meanwhile Obi-wan, Eva and Kowalski were in the agency's lab conducting experiments on the modernitis, the rest of their teams were just exploring around when they caught sight of the same starfighters, "oh no not again" Julien exclaims as they rush back inside to warn everyone, "commander, the empire's here" Classified yelled at the commander who was drinking coffee when the wolf barged in and ended up doing a spit take after hearing that, "what?" he wheezed, then looked out the window and saw it was true, he then sounded the alarm, Obi-wan Kowalski and Eva notice and began to move, "ugh, I was so close" Obi-wan complained as he reclaimed the serum and bolted, "what's happening?" Eva asks the others, "the empire's here" Skipper said out of breath, "guys" Private called and they turned to him, "phew Private I'm glad you made it" Blik expressed, "what's going on?" Nigel asks having found them, "the Lourinhã Empire is here!" Elvis screams, "we have to evacuate, so go" the commander states having bumped into them along the way, they all nodded and dispersed. Meanwhile the Lourinhã Empire's ship is hovering over London, getting gasps and screams of fright by the humans and wildlife, then the ship began dropping bombs loaded with modernitis, creating a plague, Dooku the Kimmerosaurus smiles in triumphant while Dave just stares in amazement, so many modern plants and animals dying from the disease, luckily most of the zoo's resident animals were also MI6 members and began evacuation themselves, at the same time Dooku's platoons were invading the base and the surrounding city filling it with modernitis as well as killing some members themselves or taking them prisoner. The Animal Militia returned to their plane with Nigel tagging along on the commander's recommendation, The Velociraptors, Corran the Dracopelta, Bella the Bellubrunnus and Roark the Dinheirosaurus encouraged their own modern friends to go in first since they themselves were also prehistoric and therefore did not need to avoid the deadly cloud coming there way, they came in last just when the disease nearly got in, they then zoomed into the sky but unfortunately this attracted some fighters who were shooting them, "ugh great" Kicker complains rushing to one of the plane's side turrets, Private was about to move himself when Nigel grabbed him, "Private wait, incase any of us die, you should know what happened to your parents" he said, "uh maybe that should wait some more" Private said, he wasn't in the mood right now, "now you don't want to know?" Hunter gasps having heard everything, "I already know what happened, they're dead" Private lied, Hunter looked some more before leaving, though when she did Private turned back to Nigel and said, "where are they, are my parents dead?" "Forgive me Private, I could not save them or take you in" Nigel lamented, "coward, you could've stopped them, why didn't you stop them?" Private yelled angrily with tears in his eyes, Nigel didn't reply, "Private we need you in the cockpit" Harry called, "yeah on my way" Private returned then turned back to Nigel, "forgive you, my dad was your brother and you left them and me for dead, I'll never forgive you again" Private growled and left, Nigel was even more saddened by that, Obi-wan had come and noticed Nigel's depression, "you alright?" he asks, "no, I broke my nephew's heart" Nigel explains, "I'm sorry, do you want me to give him some of your photos?" Obi-wan asked noticing Nigel took a photo, "yes please" Nigel accepted handing the photos to Obi-wan, later the Oviraptor went into the cockpit and triggered the sonic engines, "I didn't know the ship had sonic engines" Bella commented "there's a lot you don't know about this thing" Obi-wan retorted and in a flash the plane zoomed away. Back with the empire, Dooku had witnessed it all, "shall we continue pursuit?" a Zby asked, "no, we have one of their organizations under our control, they know they can't risk returning to any of there homes now that they're being hunted" Dooku answered with a sinister chuckle. Back with the animal heroes, things were beginning to settle down, they had all discussed that it would be best for Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Hunter's parents and Nigel to go in hiding for a while, Hunter went back to Private with Sheen fallowing, "so your parents, do you really believe they're dead?" she asked, "yes, no I don't know, does it matter?" Private scoffs, "yes of course it matters, you have to talk to Nigel before he goes" Sheen retorts, "tried that already" Private counters, "okay so try harder, once Classified takes him away you may never see him again" Hunter objects, "maybe that's for the best" Private offers, "wha how can you say that?" Hunter pesters, "Hunter, I've been with Skipper, Kowalski and Rico since even before I was born, if I let myself believe my parents were still out there, if I let myself believe they'd come back looking for me, I wouldn't be who I am now, I would've never met you, the lemurs, the circus goers, anybody here" Private explains, Hunter didn't know what to say at that, "you ready?" Corporal asks, Private nods, while Nigel went with Classified, "you alright" the wolf asks, "no, Private is mad at me, but his suspicions are correct actually" Nigel stated, "what do you mean?" Classified asks, "Private's parents did in fact die, but he doesn't know how" Nigel explains, "then tell me Nigel, tell me, and I'll tell Private" Classified offered. Stay tuned for POM; Parent Hunt, Chapter ten Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event